


What would you do to me which you won't do to Klaus Hargreeves?

by Nyx97



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Degradation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Implied Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Dave, brat nathan, comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: AU where Dave is a veteran and had met Klaus in a war zone in 2002, not 1968. Also, he survives, and eventually ends up being Nathan's probation worker.Nathan's been a brat all day, and Dave knows how to deal with him.





	What would you do to me which you won't do to Klaus Hargreeves?

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated to my other Dave/Nathan AU

'Nathan!' Dave said, as Nathan was about to leave, with the others. 'I need you to wait.'

Nathan coolly ignored him. 'Nathan!' Dave cried. Making sure that the others had left, he grabbed him by the hips and pinned him to the wall. 'Listen, you little brat!'

'Oh wow, i'm so scared!' Nathan said, in a cheeky, sarcastic voice. 'You better be!' Dave said, in a commanding voice. 'You were fooling around all day, when you were supposed to be working! As your probation worker....'

'As my _probation worker_, you really shouldn't be having me pinned against the wall like that. It really doesn't give a good impression, you know.....' Dave silenced him by inserting a finger between Nathan's lips. Nathan began to suck, his green eyes wide open. Eyes that were so like Klaus's.

'Get on your knees.' Dave commanded. 'Aww.' said Nathan, getting on his knees. 'Aren't you at least going to buy me dinner first?'

Dave unzipped his pants and freed his hard cock. He moved closer to Nathan, and placed it between his lips. 'You are not deserving of that, brat.' He said, thrusting into his mouth. He couldn't help giving an involuntary moan. Nathan's mouth felt so warm against his cock. Nathan began to work his lips and tongue. He was clearly not an expert, Dave knew he had been with a lot more women then men. Catching hold of Nathan's curly locks, Dave thrust hard, almost choking Nathan. _He looks so good with my cock in his mouth._

'I had taken Klaus Hargreeves to dinner.' Dave said. 'I treated him like a prince. I worshiped his body. But you, boy. You don't deserve to be worshiped. You deserve to be fucked. Hard.' He thrust hard again, and withdrew his cock, spraying precome all over Nathan's face. Nathan gave a rather provocative lick, making Dave moan. _What am I going to do with this boy?_'

Dave knew he would be in trouble if he was caught. He was the boy's probation worker, after all. He had a responsibility towards him. Dave did not care. He plucked the orange jumpsuit off his body, and gazed at his form. He looked ready to be ravished. 'Appreciating the view. are we.' Nathan said, in his annoyingly arousing Irish accent. 

'Enough of your cheek.' Dave said, grabbing Nathan's ass. 'Just look at you.' he said. 'When I was your age, I had already enlisted in the military. I was training to fight for my country. And look at you.' he said, in derision. 

'Was Klaus Hargreeves like you as well?'

Dave gave Nathan's pert ass a hard smack. 'Klaus Hargeeves was a prince.' he said. 'He was troubled, yes, but he was beautiful beyond compare. Like a sad, half forgotten melody.' He ripped of his underwear. 'I could write paeans to that man. You on the other hand.' He gave a sardonic laugh. 'You're just a brat who needs to be punished. ' 

Dave took out a bottle of lube from his pocket, and coated his fingers with it. He then thrust them into Nathan, scissoring them as Nathan moaned. 'You like that, huh?' 

'I would never treat Klaus so rough. Even though he was a kinky one who liked it rough, I couldn't bring myself to treat him like that. I wanted to spoil him, pamper him, make him feel safe and loved. You, on the other hand...'

'Yeah, what about me? What would you do to me which you won't do to Klaus Hargreeves?'

Dave lined his hard cock towards Nathan's hole, an thrust hard, sparing no effort. Nathan cried out in both pain and pleasure. 'I would destroy you. For all the cheek you keep giving me. Klaus never cheeked me, you know that? He was cheeky and sarcastic towards everyone, even our superiors in the military. But he wasn't ever cheeky towards me. '

He hit Nathan's sweet spot, making him come. Dave had his own climax almost immediately. He sighed, feeling strangely guilty. 'Go, now.' Dave said, as Nathan picked his clothes up, for once, at a loss for words, too overcome by the aftermath of his orgasm. He sighed.

Dave knew that Nathan would only be even more insufferable from the next day, knowing what his cheek would earn him. 


End file.
